The Spider-Crew: Helping The Guardians
by Masterob
Summary: Quick one-shot with The Spider-Crew assisting The Guardians of The Galaxy in a quick fight against the skrulls. Mostly for fun.


The young Superhero group, The Spider-Crew, have already done a lot together. They've fought to save many people, and did things as close friends. The potential of the group is that one Avengers potential, as many top heroes believe.

Now the group is about to try something different, something they haven't tried yet. They're gonna go out into space, with the Guardians of The Galaxy.

Johnny stared out a window as the spaceship left the planet, "I just love seeing this."

"Cool huh?" Star-Lord said, approaching Johnny. "Yeah it never gets old does it?"

"Sure doesn't, though I feel like the others might be a little...freaked out," Johnny said, gesturing to Felicia, who wanted to stay far away from the window.

"I'm not used to being out in space alright!" Felicia shouted, causing Johnny and Star-Lord to put up their hands defensively.

"Relax kitty, we get it," Star-Lord said. "Look we just need your help in getting something, that's all."

"Um, we're Superheroes, we're not exactly ones for assisting with delivery," Felicia said.

"One, you're not that much of a hero, I know about your hobbies in which you take things that aren't necessarily yours," Star-Lord said. "Two, the Guardians are heroes too, and we help with some deliveries once in a while, gotta earn some ways of spending."

"One, I'm sure your little pet Raccoon is no better when it comes to 'Taking what's not necessarily theirs', and two, I'm not lifting anything heavy, just saying that right now," Felicia said.

"Don't worry kitty, I'm sure the two Spiders, Venom and Drax can lift the heavier stuff," Star-Lord said. "So you don't have to worry about your delicate little hands."

Felicia huffed angrily, "You're really getting on my nerves."

Johnny rolled his eyes playfully, "Relax Felicia, it's all in good fun, you know I respect your fighting skills."

Felicia huffed, but found a way to smile. "Guess so, anyway how long before we get to where we need to go?"

"Just a few hours," Star-Lord said.

"Good, sooner this is done the better," Felicia said and left.

Johnny turned to Star-Lord, "Anything we should be worried about?"

"Not really, then again we don't get called unless there's a chance this might be tougher than we think," Star-Lord said. "Though it's nothing the two coolest groups can't handle."

"Yeah, anyway I hope the others are handling this as well as me, not sure how many of them are used to traveling through space," Johnny said.

Off with Peter, he and Rocket Raccoon seem to be enjoying themselves with a few laughs.

"Wait, so show me the look on their faces again!" Rocket said. Peter then made a really funny looking shocked face, causing Rocket to laugh more.

"Yeah, no one expected to see a cool trick like that," Peter said.

The two continued to laugh as Gamora rubbed her face, looking really annoyed. "So immature."

"They're just having fun, lighten up," Gwen said. "It's an attractive thing about Peter."

"What do you see in that anyway?" Gamora asked.

"A lot," Gwen said.

As they continued to laugh, Eddie came into the room, looking annoyed himself. "Wow Parker, you found someone who likes your lame jokes and don't laugh out of pity."

"You sound jealous dude," Peter said. "Anyway are we almost there?"

"Yeah, place looks secure too, hopefully we won't have too much trouble," Eddie said.

The ship landed down on the small planet, already having seen the stuff they need to carry.

"I'll go talk to those little aliens, you all wait here," Star-Lord said, leaving the group.

Peter had brought Johnny, Felicia, Gwen, Laura, Eddie and Bobby for this mission, they were joining with Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Drax, The Guardians of The Galaxy.

They were asked to assist in brining a large delivery, taking supplies to different planets. It would be a lot of work and probably involve some fighting since Rocket may or may not have upset quite a few people the last time they did this, and got a lot of unwanted attention.

"So how long is this gonna take?" Laura asked.

"If no one complains, then just a few hours," Drax said. "It's simple delivery, I'm sure that's something you kids can handle."

"Um, we're superheroes though, not delivery people," Bobby said.

"Hey it's good exposure, The Guardians of The Galaxy are a pretty big deal after all, it's almost like working with The Avengers," Gwen said.

"Huh? How?" Laura asked. "They don't seem that great."

"Watch your tone child," Gamora said. "There's much we can teach you ourselves, stuff even The Avengers cannot."

Star-Lord arrived with a checklist, "Alright, everything should be here but one of us needs to keep count, can anyone help with-"

"RUN!" some aliens shouted, running away from the landing area.

Star-Lord and the others looked up to see an alien ship landing down.

"What in the world?" Star-Lord said. "Hey! Our ship is the only one that's suppose to be here!"

Gamora readied herself for combat, "Something's going to happen."

"Relax, I'll handle this," Star-Lord said, approaching the ship. "Hey! Whoever's in there, you need to buzz off!" Suddenly a few skrulls dropped down, glaring at the space hero. "Huh? This isn't suppose to happen." The skrulls growled, looking ready for a fight, with Star-Lord grabbing his blaster and aiming. "Alright, let's not start any unnecessary fighting."

As the skrulls leapt to attack, Peter quickly rushed in to attack them with some quick punches and kicks. "That takes care of them."

"H-hey! I had that!" Star-Lord complained.

"So glad you appreciate my help," Peter said sarcastically.

The other heroes rushed over as more skrulls appeared from the ship.

"So is this the trouble you guys mentioned before?" Gwen asked.

"Well we didn't think skrulls would show up, what do they want here?" Gamora asked.

"Who cares?" Rocket asked, getting his weapons ready while standing on Groot's shoulder. "Little fun to pass the time."

Star-Lord turned to the supplies, "Someone needs to keep an eye on that."

"Me and Laura can stand guard then," Bobby said.

"Wait why do I need to stand guard? I wanna fight!" Laura shouted.

"It's a fight you won't win!" they all heard. Suddenly another skrull appeared, this one looking really familiar to Johnny.

"Super Skrull, didn't think I'd see you around, nice little surprise," Johnny said, firing up his flames.

"What are you and your skrulls doing here? What business do you have with us?" Gamora asked.

"Is it about those supplies? If so then what's in those crates then!?" Gwen asked.

"Just some clothes, food and other things that are sold, it's not some secret classified weapon," Gamora said, then turned to Star-Lord. "There's nothing like that right?"

"No, I don't think so at least," Star-Lord said.

"Actually it's a mission from my superiors, apparently the last time you Guardians came to our planet, one of you decided to help yourselves to some of the higher up's personal belongings, such as their gold, fine food and..." Super Skrull looked awkward. "Even their under garments."

The Guardians looked curiously at Rocket, who offered a shrug, "What? So I did it? Maybe it was Gamora!"

"Why would I do something that stupid!?" Gamora asked.

"Hey you're still with us, I'd say that's plenty stupid considering all the crap we find ourselves in."

"Focus! We can't let them near those supplies!" Peter said.

"I don't CARE about the supplies! I just want revenge against The Guardians of The Galaxy!" Super Skrull shouted.

"And we're bored of your freaking faces, now attack!" Rocket said and blasted a few back with his weapon.

The Skrulls all went to attack, each hero ready for a fight. One by one each skrull was knocked out by a hero, with little to no effort.

Spider-Man zipped around hitting strong and precise punches to knock them away, and used his webbing to thwip them around. Gwen also moved in quickly with strong punches to their guts and kicking them into the sides of their ship.

Iceman glided in and froze as many as he could and threw strong ice balls at them to knock them out, and then created a huge wall of ice to knock them away. Human Torch flew up and blasted several back, and sent fire balls to each skrull, hitting them in their stomachs and their faces, knocking them all away.

Laura moved quickly to attack with quick, yet strong kicks, using her metal claws to destroy their weapons and knock each of them back. She twirled in the air a few times, knocking several up and then back down, colliding into each other.

Venom used his tendrils to grab several skrulls and slam them into each other and against the ship they used. He then rushed in and whacked several of them yards away and punched a few quite hard. Black Cat also used this chance to kick a few and knock them into the ship that Star-Lord used. She also grabbed one and knocked them into the supplies.

"Hey be careful!" Star-Lord shouted, punching a skrull away.

"Whoops, sorry," Black Cat said with a smug grin, effortlessly kicking a skrull away from her.

Gamora used her quick skills to take them down with hard strikes, spinning around with her kicks as Star-Lord punched a few away and then used his blasters to knock them back. One tried attacking from behind but the duo managed to punch it away.

Drax lifted several of them up high and slammed them down, then punched them away as Rocket rushed over and blasted them with his blasters. This also allowed Groot to use his vines to whack them into each, stunning some long enough for Rocket to use his blaster again.

"Great work big guy!" Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"I know they're weak, but what can you do, a fight's a fight," Rocket said.

Super Skrulls growled, "Why do I even bother bringing an army?" He used his stretchy limbs to hit Rocket and Groot with a rock hard punch.

"Right, he's got the powers of me and my family," Johnny said. "Not gonna be an easy fight."

Laura rushed over to attack, though Super Skrull was quick to evade and grab her with his fist and began to squeeze her. "You remind me of Wolverine, not that he would be a match for me either."

"Big talk!" Gwen shouted, rushing in to punch Super Skrull. She rushed to punch again but he blocked with a force field and knocked Gwen back into Laura. As he went to attack again, Spider-Man rushed over to punch him away.

"Don't hurt my girls," Spider-Man said.

"Your girls?" Laura asked.

Spider-Man rubbed his head shyly, "Too much?"

"I say just enough," Gwen said. She and Peter then used their webbing to pull Super Skrull in so Venom could have a decent punch, which sent him flying to the ship. Venom went to attack some more but some skrulls jumped to attack him.

"Annoying pests!" Venom said, tossing them away, but that gave Super Skrull the chance to do a stretch punch.

"Ha! You fools!" Super Skrull said, then took another punch, this time from Drax.

"Face me!" Drax said, attempting to use his twin blades to fight, though Super Skrull dodged them with ease and blasted Drax away with fire. Gamora went to attack herself, but Super Skrull used his force field to block and knock her away.

Two skrulls attempted to attack her while she was dazed, but Bobby had rushed in to knock them both out with an ice punch.

"Got them," Bobby said with a confident smile.

Some skrulls appeared from the big ship in smaller battle ships and attempted to zap the heroes with their lasers, though Spider-Man jumped on one pod to pull out a skrull and punch him for a knock out, then jumped off, letting the ship crash. Gwen had did something similar to another skrull.

Johnny had used his powers to destroy the engines on each ship, causing them to crash as well, but was open to one of Super Skrull's punches.

Star-Lord was about to zap Super Skrull, but he suddenly turned invisible, confusing the space hero. "Um...what?" Suddenly he felt himself being punched a few times and then knocked through the window of his ship.

"Great, now I gotta repair that, and I just fixed that up last week!" Rocket complained, before getting a punch of his own.

Spider-Man knocked away a few skrulls that tried to attack him before shaking his head in annoyance. "This is ridiculous, all because Rocket did something stupid."

"Why does everyone think it's me!?" Rocket shouted, then got another punch from Super Skrull.

Peter used his webbing to knock a skrull away from Johnny, getting the Fantastic Hero's attention. "I have a plan." He turned to face Gwen. "Hey! Gwen! Over here!"

Gwen knocked away some skrulls and rushed to Peter.

Super Skrull continued to attack the heroes that came at him, using a lot of power. He was one of the greatest heroes of his planet for a reason.

"Hey! Super Dull!" Spider-Man shouted.

"That's not funny!" Super Skrull shouted, facing Spider-Man. "You wish to be defeated?"

"You can try if you'd like," Peter said with a smug grin.

"Curse you!" Super Skrull said, rushing to attack Peter, though found himself trying to evade some of Johnny's fireballs.

"Bring it on skrully!" Johnny shouted.

"So now you're gonna use childish names!? Fools!" Super Skrull shouted, trying to blast Johnny, though the Human Torch being able to handle the attacks with no problem.

The heroes continued to attack, though most of them were blocked by the force field. "This is your sister's force field, so you should know how powerful it is!"

"Yeah, how well does it work underground!" Johnny shouted, blasting the ground near Super Skrull, causing him to lose his balance.

"What in the world!?" Super Skrull said, jumping away from the fire and the destroyed ground, allowing Peter and Gwen their opening.

"Time to web him!" Peter said as he and Gwen zipped around and bound Super Skrull in their webbing, leaving the Skrull leader tied up.

"No! Curses!" Super Skrulls shouted, attempting to break free.

"Sorry, that webbing's been enhanced since I knew I'd be in space, and with Gwen's webbing it makes it twice as durable," Peter said.

"Fools, I can burn it off! Or us my rocks, or-" Suddenly he took a strong kick to the head from Gamora, sending him to the ship and knocking him out.

"That settles that," Gamora said.

The heroes spend the next several minutes cleaning up as Rocket fixed up the window in Star-Lord's ship.

"This isnt over, I'll be back! My world's honor will be restored!" Super Skrull shouted.

Star-Lord sighed, "Look, technically this was our fault, so let's make a deal, if I give you some supplies, which I'll cover, will you leave and not bother us?"

"You think that's all that will satisfy me?" Super Skrull said.

"Or you can go back and tell them that you lost to the ones who dishonored your planet and a bunch of kids," Star-Lord said, causing Super Skrull to grumble in annoyance.

"Fine, deal," Super Skrull said.

"We'll even fix up your ship, again it's kinda out fault so we'll take responsibility," Star-Lord said.

"Huh, you're not bad for a lower life form," Super Skrull said. "Fine, I'm a skrull of honor, so I'll take you up on your offer. But don't think this makes us friends."

"Fine by me," Star-Lord said.

After all was fixed, Star-Lord had given Super Skrull some stuff as promised, and Super Skrul honored his word to leave. Star-Lord did also give him some gold that he found in Rocket's room, apparently he hadn't traded it for anything so it worked out.

As he left Bobby was left curious, "So that's it...we're just letting him leave? Isn't he one of our enemies?"

"Well maybe this will teach him we're not so bad and he'll wanna join us someday," Peter said.

Bobby huffed, "Doubt it."

Star-Lord turned to the group. "So...you still wanna make those deliveries?"

"Will this happen on every planet?" Felicia asked.

Star-Lord stood there awkwardly, "I don't wanna say 'no'..."

"Ugh, whatever, you better give me much more than you gave Super Skrull!" Felicia shouted before going back into the ship.

Star-Lord shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy." He then turned to Rocket, "And seriously, under garments?"

"Why do you think it was me!?" Rocket shouted, causing Star-Lord to groan in annoyance.

"Whatever, let's just go," Star-Lord said.

"Yeah, wanna see what's next for us," Johnny said.

With that the Guardians and The Spider-Crew went to the ship, hoping to have a smooth travel, though knowing their luck, they don't think they will.


End file.
